Pisang Keju
by shota hunterz
Summary: Kisah tentang Izaya dan Shizuo di Minggu pagi. Mini drabble with Otaku! Shizuo. Yaoi.


**Pisang Keju**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shizuo Heiwajima X Izaya Orihara**

 **.**

 **"Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari**

 **fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! Yaoi, hvmv, typo, perubahan karakter demi**

 **kelangsungan cerita, Otaku! Shizuo.**

 **.**

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, sweater kuning itu benar-benar busuk ketika kau pakai. Mengertilah Shizu-chan, aku melihatmu seperti pisang keju dengan rambutmu yang cerah itu!"

Pagi-pagi sekali, apartemen kecil itu sudah diguncang kehebohan oleh pria kecil berambut hitam bermarga Orihara. Tangannya terampil membolak-balik telur setengah jadi, mulutnya tak berhenti menceloteh dengan beberapa lirikan sudut mata mengamati pria besar diujung sana. Shizuo Heiwajima mematut dirinya di depan cermin tanpa kacamata. Rambutnya yang masih basah meneteskan beberapa air beraroma shampo, ia baru saja mandi.

"Izaya, asal kau tahu saja ini adalah sweater limited edition yang dikeluarkan oleh game Pokeman. Dengar —" tangannya membetulkan fabrik bagian kerah. "Ini sangat berharga! Aku harus membayar banyak untuk benda ini."

Aroma telur matang mulai membumbung di udara, mau tidak mau menggelitik penciuman dan menggugah rasa lapar. Heiwajima dengan sweater Pikachawnya duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan yang memang hanya ada dua. Ia melirik sebentar punggung kekasihnya yang kini menuangkan telur keatas piring.

"Buruk. Benar-benar buruk Shizu-chan, sama sekali tak cocok untukmu. Kau memang korban tren! Kasihan sekali." Kepalanya bergeleng mendramatisir. Sesuap kecil dari telur orak-arik ia jumput di antara jepitan sumpit. Memastikan makanan itu layak atau tidak.

"Aku tau kau iri. Mana telurku?"

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Aku tak mau kencan dengan pria bersweater Pokeman sepertimu!" Dengan terampil ia sodorkan piring berisi telur, nasi dan saus tomat kehadapan Shizuo. Ia mengambil tempat duduk persis di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Pikachaw!"

"Okay. Terserah! Aku tak mau berkencan dengan pisang keju."

"Kau suka pisangku!"

"Tanpa keju"

"Pakai susu?"

"Hoo kau sengaja membuatku tak ingin pergi supaya kita kencan seharian dirumah? Tidak Shizu-chan—" mulutnya mengunyah. Protein lezat buatannya, membuat ia berdecak. Ini telur minggu pagi yang benar-benar nikmat. "— kalau kau tidak mengganti sweater femininmu sekarang, aku akan pergi dengan Namie Yagiri.

"Wanita brocon itu? Tch. Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Please Shizuo Otacoo Heiwajima, jangan mengeluarkan bahasa-bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengerti manusia normal. Jangan tularkan keanehanmu padaku!"

"Ini bukan penyakit! Otaku itu seni"

"Ya... Seni air!"

Heiwajima menghentikan kunyahannya, ia mencerna kalimat Izaya barusan.

"Seni-air-seni-air-seni-air — Kutu bajingan, apa maksudmu air seni? Otaku itu bukan pipis!"

"Kau semakin mirip dengan pria suram pemuja berhala yang mengungkung dirinya di dalam kamar. Malang sekali Shizu-chan, aku turut berduka cita." Tubuh itu bangkit dari kursinya, menaruh piring kosong diatas counter cuci. Ia raih segelas air dan meneguknya dalam satu gerakan. Heiwajima pisang keju mengikuti beberapa detik kemudian.

"Action figure berbeda dengan berhala, kutu sial" alisnya berkedut tak suka, dan itu adalah stimulan bagi pria kecil berambut hitam didepannya untuk semakin menggoda sang kekasih.

Ia menyeringai sebentar sebelum meraih leher yang lebih tinggi dalam satu dekapan.

"Lucu sekali kekasihku ini, tergila-gila pada tokoh fiksi" tatapannya lurus menembus mata lawan bicara. Heiwajima yang belum sempat meneguk air terpancing, ia raih pinggang ramping itu secara kasar. Permata merah karat ia tatap dalam-dalam. Menggoda. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Dan kau cemburu eum?"

"Ya. Aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka ketika milikku terpaku pada selain aku." Jemari kecil itu menyelinap diantara helai rambut kuning yang mulai mengering.

Jarak wajah semakin menipis seiring menempelnya bibir Heiwajima diatas miliknya. Melumat pelan penuh sensual, dan remasan dirambut kuning itu sebagai jawaban.

"Mulutmu bau telur..." Usai ciuman singkat itu selesai, si cerewet Izaya mengomel.

"Aku belum sempat minum kau sudah menggodaku."

"Aku tidak menggoda!"

"Hentikan cemberutmu itu Izaya, kau mau aku lumat saat ini juga?"

"Protozoa, dengar. Aku sedang tidak mood bercinta. Ayo pergi. Kudengar film chaos-side squad benar-benar bagus."

"Lihat sekarang, siapa yang korban tren?" Shizuo menyeringai. Pucuk hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak maniak sepertimu!" Yang lebih kecil tersipu.

"Kutu, aku punya ide bagus."

"Apa?"

"Kau yang memakai sweaterku ini, dan kita akan berkencan sekarang juga."

"Shizuuuuuu-chaaaannnn!"

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

A/N: APA INIIIIIII! ;A;)w drable superduper singkat yang saya tulis dalam selang waktu pulang dari kampus ke rumah. Hwhwhwhw maafkan, saya ngetik ini di handphone dan benar-benar mendadak kepikiran. Karena menikmati jalanan padat kendaraan itu bikin pusing, mening fangirlingan sambil memuaskan hasrat. Ahahahaha.

Salam hangat, shota hunterz.

Eh satu lagi... Semangatin saya dong, ternyata kuliah itu berat ya T^T


End file.
